sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Antoine D. Coolette
Antoine D'Coolette is an English/French-speaking Mobian coyote, and a faithful and longtime member of the Freedom Fighters, serving as a part of the Team Fighters subdivision. He is a skilled swordsman, as well as an active pilot. Originally an apprentice sent to Mobotropolis, Antoine was among the few to escape to Knothole Village during Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's invasion. Antoine had attempted to be the brave soldier of the Freedom Fighters, but failed due to his skittish and cowardly nature. However, Bunnie Rabbot showed him to never give up, which allowed Antoine to discover a new source of bravery for himself, and the two, after seeing that they needed each other, got married. Since then, Antoine has been serving as one of the primary members of the Freedom Fighters. Appearance Antoine is a Mobian coyote about a meter tall. He has mainly brown fur with pale yellow fur on his front torso, muzzle and cheek turfs, blue eyes (black in his younger years), and as well short and neatly combed blonde hair on his head. For attire, he wears red boots and arm cuffs, and two sword straps that connect on his chest, forming a "X"-shape. He also has a belt colored red and white, with a gray buckle connecting the straps, and white-colored gloves and leg cuffs. History Antoine was born into a subsidiary noble family in Europe. As a young boy, he was an apprentice that was sent to Mobotropolis for the apprentice exchange program, feeling honored to be at the grand city of Mobotropolis. Antoine was among the few that escaped to Knothole Village during Dr. Robotnik's invasion. Antoine had then attempted to protect and swoon the likes of Princess Sally Acorn, but both had failed because Antoine was too scared. He eventually met Bunnie Rabbot, who showed him to never stop trying, no matter what casualty (physically and emotionally). Later on, Antoine, along with Bunnie, joined Sally's ragtag team, the Freedom Fighters, and Antoine and Bunnie became close companions during the conflicts between the Freedom Fighters and the forces of the Eggman Empire. Eventually, Antoine gained the courage to propose to Bunnie, admitting that it was scariest thing he's ever committed. The couple enjoyed happiness but also experienced sorrow, such as when Nicole informed them that Antoine's parents had died after faithful service to the Kingdom of Acorn. At some point in the past, Lupe the Wolf's village was invaded by Dr. Eggman's forces. Thankfully, Antoine, Sonic and Sally came to her aid. When Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman, Antoine attempted to defend Sally and Lupe, but Lupe, both encouraged by Sally's words and enraged by her own loss, took Antoine's sword and successfully destroyed an approaching Motobug. Personality Antoine was described as a skittish and conceited soldier when he first arrived to Mobotropolis. Ashamed of himself, Antoine originally tried to hide his cowardliness with bravado and confidence, but it did not work. However, after meeting Bunnie, he slowly grew more confidence with her on his side, and has since grown into a dutiful soldier and valiant fighter who attempts his best to do his best to save innocent lives. There are still moments where he manages to be in vain and easily frightened and anxious, but those are far and few in between and he is quick to put it aside when needed. Speaking both French and English, he struggles occasionally with the latter, particularly during intense situations, and will sometimes use an incorrect word. Apart from his wife Bunnie and his efforts to defeat the evils that threaten his planet, Antoine's greatest passion seems to be cooking. As a child, Antoine was clumsy, cowardly, self-important and pompous. In order to win the affection of Sally when he had a crush on her, Antoine would pretend to be brave, but this always failed. He sometimes showed signs of jealousy towards Sonic's heroism and once tried to defeat Dr. Eggman on his own to win Sally's respect, but it went wrong and Sonic eventually had to save him. He was also extremely fastidious about the cleanliness of himself. He was also superstitious, used to be frightened by ghost stories and panicked when he heard that there was a curse. Powers and abilities Antoine possesses the sword of his father, and uses it in combat. Besides using his sword to slash enemies, he can also perform a new technique, the Spin Blade Ball Attack slashing any opponents he's heading towards. Gallery Antoine Classic Sgea GX 1.png|Classic Antoine Antoine sa.png|His Mobius Prime counterpart See also * Antoine D'Coolette Category:Males Category:Coyotes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mobians Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)